Dream catcher
by standingintherain13
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet one day and three years later are they still together or has a certain blonde forgotten the meet and the dream catcher given to him to chase away his nightmares? Highschool AU...boy love (don't like don't read...if you do read please read and review).
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is actually the first fanfic I've ever written but I just posted some of my later works before this one!

So I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" a short blond boy asked, inspecting the redhead looking dead on the alley floor.

Axel didn't move, he just grunted, hoping that would make the boy leave, but he felt himself begin to lift off the ground. The blond had started to pick him up and was heading to the hospital.

After tripping numerous times, Axel began to stop leaning on the boy, when had he started?

"Look kid," Axel began standing straight, "I'm fine, so why don't you go back to your mommy."

That was a mistake, and soon Axel could feel and icy glare, he refused to make eye contact.

"I'm thirteen, I am not a kid!" Axel was at first shocked by the young boy's outburst but couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably after words.

His laughter finally relaxed and he looked at the confused and angry boy's face, "You're thirteen?"

"Yeah got a problem with that?" the boy replied bitterly.

Axel quickly shook his head, "I'm thirteen too," his smile looking as if it could crack his face. The boy's face took on a confused expression again, "You're thirteen? I thought you were at least sixteen." Axel smirked.

He and the boy began to walk in the early morning street, "Do I really look that old?"

"Well when you see someone with tattoos, red hair, and they are basically a giant you assume such things," the boy sarcastically.

"I'm not that tall, you are just short," Axel replied shooting the sarcasm right back.

Both boys stopped walking when they had reached the park located on Sunset Hill; they walked to the empty swings and sat.

The boy looked as if he was ready to say something but stopped and there was a silence, "Your name..."

"What?" Axel asked turning to face the boy who then completed the thought, "What is your name?"

Axel paused wondering if he should give a stranger his name, but soon decided what bad could come, "Axel, got it memorized?" he concluded smirking and tapping his temple with this finger.

"Well Axel, I'm Roxas," the boy put out his hand laughing slightly. Axel accepted the shake and soon questioned the boy's laughing, wondering what was so funny.

"'Got it memorized?' is that like your catchphrase or something?" Roxas asked between laughter, repeating Axel's movements as he said the line.

Axel pouted slightly before also laughing, they laughed for what seemed like forever. Then Axel began swinging still smiling widely, he had just met this boy but it felt like they have been friends for an eternity.

"So, what were you doing on the back alley floor with injuries?" Axel stopped swinging and waited till his feet once again touched the ground.

He had completely forgotten about last night, even his injuries' pain seemed to disappear. Axel looked up at the morning sky noticing the sun had barely begun to rise yet, he stared as he tried to put the pieces back together of what had happened. The night slowly came back to him, but it felt like a scattered dream since only fragments were coming and it didn't feel real at all.

"Um...I don't exactly remember. I think I was with my friends and we were partying, per usually. Then it was around two or three in the morning when I bumped into Seifer and his minions. The rest should be obvious." Axel finished, relaxing his forehead. He looked over at Roxas and noticed...amusement?

"So basically you got the crap beaten out of you," he smirked.

"Well when it is three against one it isn't exactly fair, and they are sixteen. How am I supposed to beat that?" Axel tried to sound defensive but the smirk appearing just couldn't be stopped.

"Why are you smiling, getting beat up is pathetic," he informs Axel while chuckling.

"I, in all honesty, have no idea," Axel chuckles right back.

Now it is Roxas' turn to begin swinging, and Axel smiles at his carefree expression. "Hey," hearing this Roxas begins to come to a stop with his swinging, turning to look at Axel and tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"How can you look so carefree when you are sitting alone in a park with a strange delinquent you just met?"

Roxas could only hum will trying to piece together his answer, "um...I don't exactly know, maybe because it feels like I've met you before."

Axel's eyes widen slightly in shock but then he chuckles, "I had that exact same thought earlier, that we had known each other before."

"That's spooky."

"If that is 'spooky' then why are you smiling Roxie?"

"Because it is interesting to- ROXIE? What is that? Don't call me that, it's stupid!" He almost screams this as he flings his head to face a grinning Axel. His own smile fading being replaced with angry pout. This however only made Axel laugh and make his smile oh so much bigger, "Roxie can you get any cuter?" he questions as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Hmph, I am not cute," Roxas replies still maintaining his pout from earlier.

Axel can only reply with a sarcastic sure as he tries to quell his laughter.

Looking at his watch Axel notices it is almost seven, they have been sitting in this park for almost 3 hours, where did the time go?

"Well I should get going, it is almost seven," Axel states as he starts to stand.

"Hmmm, it is seven already, I should leave as well," Roxas jumps up grinning slightly.

"That reminds me, what were you doing in the alleys so early this morning?" He looks at Roxas, who looks slightly taken back, shock in his eyes.

"Umm...well...I w-was just walking around..."

Axel tilted his head, "Ya know Blondie the stuttering doesn't exactly help you in this situation. Now what were you really doing?"

Roxas sighs, "Well in my house I usually get up first because I get these nightmares often, today I just needed to get out of that house."

Axel nods his head in understanding, "Well have you tried using a dream catcher?" Roxas just shakes his head. Then Axel grabs his arm, "Then I'll buy you one. Come on!" Axel just grins as he drags Roxas from the park to the accessory store, letting go of his arm as they arrive.

"Excuse me I need one dream catcher for my friend here," his grin still spread across his face. The salesperson lays out a number of them, "Which one would you like?"

Axel pushes Roxas up to the counter, "pick one and I'll buy," Roxas just nods his head then turns to face the assortment. He finally decides on a black and white one with heart type design in it and Axel gladly pays.

"Hey, hand me your dream catcher for a minute," Roxas instantly agrees but still can't help but question Axel. Axel finally turns back to face him and return the dream catcher.

"What did you do?" Axel just smiles and then points to the small chakram ring he had tied to the bottom of the dream catcher.

"I tied one of my rings to it. They are my favorite accessories!" Axel's grin widens and Roxas tilts his head, "Then why give one to me?"

"So you will remember me, duh," his smile never fading, and Roxas can't help but blush oh so slightly.

"Thanks," Roxas smiles, then begins to walk to his own house, "though I don't think it is possible for me to forget you, especially with that red hair." He chuckles then begins to run off.

"HEY!" Axel tries to sound angry but the laughs do nothing to assist that. Then he turns the opposite direction and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Time has passed and by time I mean like three years! So what happened with Axel and Roxas? Well...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts so please take your time, enjoy the ride, and discover how things are three years later!

* * *

"AX!" a sixteen year old Axel turns his head spotting one of his friends running towards him, smile way too big for a Monday morning.

"Hey Demyx," Demyx was one of Axel's closest friends they have been friends for almost two years, he was a kind person although he acted a little too excited sometimes.

"Why do you look so glum?" his smile slightly decreasing.

"You know how I hate Mondays Dem."

"Haha well once lunch comes you will perk right up," his annoying smile once again increasing. It was true though, lunch always seemed to make Axel happy, most likely because of who was in it.

"Why are you two loitering in front of the school, get to class." Both turned to face the voice, but then smiled when they saw it was their other friend Zexion. Zexion was a quiet, scholar type of person, he loved reading and always proclaimed to dislike Demyx, Axel however wasn't fooled by his acts.

"Whatever you say Zex," Axel smirked as he began to walk into the school. Zexion and Demyx soon entered as well but headed a different direction for their homeroom together. Axel had homeroom without them; though he really didn't complain, too much Demyx early in the morning would kill him. 'How does Zex do it?' Axel soon dismissed the thought from his mind and walked tiredly to his homeroom.

* * *

"I don't even understand why I bother coming to school." a sigh escaping from the redheads lips as he walks with Demyx and Zexion to their lunch table.

"Oh please Axel, we all know why," a chuckle escaping the blond as he sat down. Axel could only reply with a grunt and Zexion just smirked and continued to read; okay, so Axel did know and was currently staring right at him. The boy who sat at the other end of the lunch table was smiling oh so slightly while he ate and talked with his siblings and friends.

"Axel you do realized stalking is a crime right?" Zexion ask with amusement in his voice, not even looking up from his book. Axel staring at the blond boy was like routine to his friends now, but how they loved to harp him about it.

"I-I wasn't stalking I was just glancing occasionally."

"Axel if glancing means staring the whole time then you are totally glancing," Demyx voiced through his slight chuckling, Axel frowned even more and pouted, then turned away to once again face the blond. Roxas. The boy he instantly became best friends with years ago, but after that day they had never met again. That is until Axel had noticed him sitting with his many siblings during lunch; the only period they had together...which sucked. Axel could just always go up to the table and say hi or something but three of the people there were a year above him, two of which were Roxas' siblings, basically he was too chicken to go up to that. Meaning every day since the school year had begun, which is like five months, he has been 'glancing' at Roxas until the bell rang, then he would go to his stupid classes and wait for the day to end. The reason he came to school was lunch and after that period was over the day would become pointless.

"Ax! Hey! Pay attention!" Axel was quickly brought from his thoughts as he focused on Demyx.

"Finally, man you really need to stop stalki-"

"I am not stalking!" Axel quickly put in very defensively.

"Fine, glancing, whatever. Anyway me and Zexion will be on a trip tomorrow so you will be alone, alright?" Demyx pointed to Zexion when he said his name and had a look of sadness on his face. Demyx was a good friend and he hated when his friends were alone, he used to always be alone so he knew how sorrowful it is (but that is a different story).

Axel grinned reassuringly, "Don't worry Dem, I'll be fine for one day," Demyx smiled as well. Axel was then beginning to return his attention to the blond boy, but he felt eyes on him so he met them; they belonged to Roxas' twin sister, Namine, she always seemed to be wearing white which fit her image as a kind, cute girl. They stared for just a moment but as Axel began to return his sight towards Roxas he saw a smirk of amusement and knowing on her face, he questioned this for a moment but assumed he was seeing things.

* * *

(next day)

Axel yawns and walks as if he has all the time in the world. He had stayed up till three to finish his new game, and man was it worth it. Axel chuckled as he remembered one of his favorite scenes, causing him to get weird glances from the other kids in the hall which he seriously didn't care about.

"Axel, you're late!" Axel just looked at his homeroom English teacher, Belle, and said his routine, insincere apology before he leisurely took his seat in the back of the class near the window.

"Ahem, anyway, we have new student today. She is new to Twilight Town and has come from Radiant Garden. Please treat her well!"

All the class, but Axel, now brought their attention to the small black haired girl standing next to Belle, "He-Hello, um my name is Xion, please take care of me!"

Belle smiles and pats Xion's back, "Now Xion, please sit next to Axel, his schedule matches yours so he will help you."

Axel quickly jerked his head to face Belle preparing to protest, but she had her, 'You defy me and my husband won't be very happy look' and everyone knew her husband, the 'beast'. Axel quickly consented with fear and Xion walked back to her seat.

"Thank you very much"

"Don't mention it short stuff, I was alone today anyway," Axel grinned slightly reassuring Xion as she sat down and the day went on.

* * *

"You said you're alone today, right?" Axel nodded his head and Xion quickly perked up. "Then do you want to sit with a group of my friends at lunch?"

"hmmm...I don't mind, but I thought you were new to Twilight," Xion lightly tapped her chin trying to construct the answer.

"Well, these friends lived in Radiant Garden for two years before coming back to their hometown, Twilight." Axel simply nodded his head as they approached the lunch room.

They had obtained their meals and had begun to walk towards the table, Xion leading of course, "So, um, who are these friends of yours, maybe I know them"

"Well I called them all my friends but I am only really close friends with the only sister-sibling, Namine."

Axel froze in his tracks and Xion turned to face him, her face confused while his was shocked. "Did you say Namine?" Xion nodded her head, still confused.

"So we are going to go sit with Namine and her three brothers?" Yet again Xion nodded her head, "Why is something wrong?"

"N-No why would something be wrong?" Xion sighed, "Well then let's go shall we?" she began to move again and Axel followed, worried about what was about to happen.

"Xi! It is so good to finally see you!" Namine quickly got up and hugged her friend, and then she looked at Axel, smirked then made room for the two at the table.

"Yo Xi, I see you still have those beautiful blue eyes."

"Knock it off Vani, I don't see why you have to pick on her as soon as she sits down." Xion was trying to hide her blush. Vani, or Vanitas, just continued to smirk as Sora, his twin brother, told him to stop it.

"You both should knock it off. Now Xion who is this, I don't know him," Namine questioned but before Xion could introduce him he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Axel, my schedule is identical to Xion so I have been showing her around. I think we have become friends as well," Axel concluded with a smirk. Xion nodded and smiled back at him, and Axel could feel an icy glare from the direction of Vanitas, 'so that's how it is' Axel thought as he chuckled slightly.

"Well I am Namine, and these two are Sora and Vanitas they are twins. I also have a twin, Roxas, but he is coming late today. Oh and the quiet, silver-haired boy next to Sora is his boyfriend, Riku," Namine quickly introduced everyone and smirked as she watched Axel become worried as she said Roxas' name. Axel had already known everyone at that table but he thanked Namine for introducing them and said hey.

"You seem surprisingly okay with the fact that Sora and Riku are dating," Vanitas voiced, his golden eyes glaring at the red-head.

"Ah, well me and my two other friends also 'roll that way' so I see nothing wrong with that," Axel smirked and shifted slightly closer to Xion, which got him a very harsh, scary glare from Vanitas. Axel just laughed at Vanitas' jealousy, which got him confused looks from the rest of the table.

"Hey Rox! What took so long," Sora almost yells with a bright smile on his face. Roxas just slightly smiles and avoids all eye contact with Axel which worries Axel. Xion lightly hits Axel and motions for him to introduce himself, Axel believes Roxas remembers him but introduces himself anyway.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized," he hits his temple and smiles the same way he did three years ago, hoping Roxas will say...

"'Got it memorized' is that like your catchphrase or something?" Vanitas mocks Axel and laughs slightly, everyone begins the chuckle as well, but Roxas is quiet and looks Axel in the eyes for a moment, noticing his hurt and sadness. Roxas looks away and returns the greeting, telling Axel what he already knew. 'He doesn't remember me...' Axel then gets up and begins to walk away, surprising the group.

"Where are you going?" Axel turns to see a worried Xion, she had gotten up and grabbed his sleeve, "If it is about Vani making fun of you don't mind it."

Axel just shakes his head, "N-No it's not that, I just have to-" he sighs, "Xion will you be able to get to your next class okay?" she nods. Axel smiles then leaves the cafeteria but not before hearing an angered Sora and Xion smack Vanitas on the head.

Axel walks through the halls slowing thinking about what just happened, then sighed again because Roxas didn't remember him at all, not even the tiniest bit.

"I wonder if he still has that dream catcher and my ring?" Axel looks at his right hand and touches the other chakram ring. He always wears it because he never wants to forget.

The bell rings and he forces himself to be positive, he doesn't want his new friend, Xion, to worry about him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Xion recites yet again as they walk out of their last class of the day.

Axel chuckles, although it is slightly forced, "yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it. Oh, and by the way, do you know if Namine's table has room for two more? My two other friends won't be on a trip tomorrow and I want to get to know your friends more."

She smiles brightly, "I'll talk to Nami tonight but I'm sure it will be fine. I love meeting new people so it should be fun."

She and Axel both smile then turn opposite directions to their houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Axel yells slightly while he waves. Xion nods and returns the wave before she begins to walk away.

Once Axel is far from the school his smile instantly fades and is replaced by a frown, "Why do I want to sit there again? I mean I do enjoy seeing Vanitas get all jealous but Roxas doesn't remember me. It was so much nicer when all I did was stalk him," Axel sighs then jumps when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder. He turns to see his father looking at him with a ' that's pretty pathetic face'.

"Son, you do know stalking is wrong right? You also shouldn't talk out loud like that." His father, Reno, then smiles at pats his shoulder, "Don't worry son, and even if he doesn't remember just become friends with him again. It was easy the first time right?"

Axel smiles at his father, "Ya know pops when ya really try you can be a nice guy," they both stare and smile at each other before Reno suddenly puts Axel in a head lock.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" They both laugh and walk into the house together.

All he has to do is become friends with the blond again, how hard could it be?

* * *

"Can you guys please stop laughing?" Axel asked with irritation in his voice. Demyx and Zexion had been laughing for almost ten minutes straight as they were all standing in front of the school.

"So-sorry man...it's just...way too funny!" Demyx barely got the words out between laughs, then he laughed again as he remembered what Axel had told them. They were going to sit at Namine's table today and Axel had explained how Xion, his new friend, was friends with them. They both found it hilarious how Axel had to sit with the kid he was basically stalking for five months, but Axel hadn't told them that he didn't remember him...yet.

"So, does he remember you from three years ago?" Zexion asked, he had completely calmed down; he didn't really laugh that much in the first place though he did find it amusing. Axel soon frowned and just shook his head; Demyx stopped laughing altogether and give Axel a look of guilt and remorse.

"God Axel I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine Dem, all I have to do is become friends with him again," Axel smiled a genuine 'I got this' smile.

Zexion nodded his head, "It shouldn't be that difficult considering how quickly you seemed to become friends with him in the past."

Demyx smiled and nodded in agreement with Zexion. They began to walk to their classes when Axel couldn't resist it any longer, he called out to his two friends, quickly gaining their attention.

"You guys do realize you have been holding hands this whole time right!" He chuckled when he saw the two blush but not release the hold. "It's about time!" he yelled after a few seconds, then turned and walked to his homeroom to meet up with Xion.

"Yo Xi," Axel said as he took his seat in homeroom.

Xion smiled back, "Hey! Nami said it was fine for your friends to sit with them at lunch, she was actually excited which doesn't happen often. By the way were those two you were talking with your friends?"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, is that a problem?" he was slightly worried she wouldn't like them but soon let his worries fade as he saw her smile brightly.

"No, they look nice, especially the blond one, he looks really sociable and easy to talk to."

"Haha, yeah Demyx is very chatty. Zexion is more of a book-worm but is kind as well."

Xion's eyes shined with excitement, "I can't wait for Lunch to come!" Axel laughed slightly and agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Kingdom Hearts...take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Xion has gone on ahead so Axel decides to wait for Demyx and Zexion.

"Yo." Axel turns to see Zexion, who was the one who called out, and Demyx. He returns the greeting and they go to obtain their lunch.

"Are you sure you are okay Ax?" Axel stops walking and faces Demyx, he lightly smiles and nods before he turns and begins to lead them to the table.

"Finally! What took so long!?" Xion smiles and motions for them to sit.

"Well, these are my two friends Demyx and Zexion. Guys this is Xion, Namine, Vanitas, Sora, Riku, and...Roxas."

Zexion nods as a greeting then returns to his book, Demyx on the other hand gets way to excited and jumps up to shakes all of their hands, which shocks everyone though some like Namine and Sora just laugh and happily comply.

"Now that introductions are over I think Vanitas has something he wishes to say," Namine stated while death staring at Vanitas.

He unwillingly sighed and looked over at Axel, he was dreading this but of course Axel was enjoying this and showed it by moving oh so slightly next to Xion. He was surprised when he saw Roxas looking slightly hurt but concluded he must have been mistaken.

He returned his attention back to the glaring Vanitas and smirked as he waiting for the words of apology to come. Namine cleared her throat loudly motioning for Vanitas to hurry up so they could move on.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Vanitas said with venom dripping from his voice and total disdain toward the redhead. Axel chuckled loudly and the tension seemed to dissipate, even Vanitas stopped glaring slightly.

"I'm not upset or anything, it's just...I used to be best friends with this boy and he said the same thing once. I haven't talked to him or meet up with him in three years." Axel stopped laughing and had a sad look in his eyes as he glanced at Roxas who had a slightly surprised look on his face.

'Does he remember?' Axel hoped this but he soon dismissed the thought; he didn't want to be disappointed again.

Everyone looked at him with sadness even Vanitas had a hint of sorrow in his eyes. Namine however had a look of knowing, like she knew exactly who he was talking about and Axel couldn't help but hold a gaze with her for a while.

"How long were you friends with him?" Xion questioned breaking the awkward silence that had developed.

"For a day...well actually for a couple hours," Axel replied remembering the day with a laugh.

"You were best friends with a boy you only knew a couple of hours?" Axel looked at the source of the question and was surprised to see that it came from Roxas with confusion in his eyes.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, I was knocked out on an alley floor and he tried to help me. We ended up talking and just clicked I guess. I gave him one of my rings so he would always remember me. I doubt he still has it." He finished with a weak smile and held up his left hand to show off one of the rings.

"I'm sure he still does!" Namine replied cheerfully as she looked at Roxas as well as Axel and Axel couldn't help but nod in agreement, though he still didn't believe her.

"I think the best question that could be asked right now is what were you doing on an alley floor?" Riku asked finally deciding to talk.

Axel chuckled and began to explain, "I used to be a partier and was always out late and this one time I got beaten up in an alley."

"Wow that is pretty lame," Vanitas commented with a smirk

"Yeah. The boy even said the same thing. After I met him I decided to stop doing such lame things. I ended up meeting Dem and Zex a year after that and I wouldn't have met them if I would have kept partying. You could say the boy saved me. He filled my cold, empty self with warmth. He made me feel like I had a heart again." Axel touched his chest as he finished.

"That was sappy!" Vanitas said with a slight laughter in his voice.

Axel joined in to laugh with Vanitas and soon this heavy tension was lifted and the topic changed to pointless things. Though Axel could swear he felt pained eyes staring at him the whole time.

* * *

"That was really fun; we should totally sit with them all the time!"

"Definitely!" Axel and Demyx smiled at each other and Zexion nodded as they walked out of the school together. They finally stopped walking as they arrived at the usually ice-cream stand they visited every Wednesday. They purchased their ice creams and sat in the park close by.

"I don't understand how you can eat that Axel."

"Hey, sea-salt is the best ice-cream ever! I don't understand how you two can eat such boring flavors, vanilla is _so original_ Demyx and Zex you got a chocolate milkshake, that's even worse!"

"Yeah yeah, we hear that every Wednesday," Zexion chimed in as he sipped his milkshake.

A comfortable silence enveloped them but Demyx being Demyx just couldn't handle it any longer.

"So, do you think he will eventually remember you?"

Axel just shrugged as he bit his ice-cream.

"What if he never forgot?"

Axel whips his head to look at Zex, "What does that mean?"

He sighed, "It means exactly what is I said. Axel I don't think Roxas forgot about you."

Axel can't help but stand up confusion in his eyes, he feels slight hope but shadows it, "I don't think so, he would have told me."

"But Axel he-"

"HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME! HE WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD MY HINTS! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ZEX!"

Then Axel storms off throwing his popsicle stick away on his way.

Zexion sighs as he sets his milkshake on his lap, closing his eyes so he won't blow his own top.

"Don't mind Axel, he just doesn't want to hope too much. Meeting the guy you are basically in love with and him not remembering you can be a hard blow."

"Yeah I know that Demyx but he does remember."

Demyx's eyes go wide and Zexion raises his head so they are staring right at each other, "Wha-how do you...?"

"Axel has been stalking Roxas since school began, well he has also been stalking Axel as well"

"Since school began Roxas has been stalking Axel?"

Zexion simply nods as he drinks some of his milkshake, "Today proved my theory, Roxas couldn't keep his eyes off of Axel. Of course Axel was being Axel and hadn't noticed."

"Woah wait a minute Zexy, theory of what?"

Zexion stands up and walks to throw out his empty cup, pausing at the trashcan to face Demyx with a smirk.

"My theory that Roxas is in love with Axel."

"Well don't you think we should tell him?"

"No. That idiot didn't want to listen to what I had to say, thus he can figure it out on his own."

"That's so mean Zexy," Demyx voices as he and Zexion begin to walk home, Zexion smirks the whole way back.

* * *

Axel was currently leaning against an alley wall with his hands running threw his hair as he tried to calm down.

"God dammit Zexion! I would know if he remembered, he would tell me if he remembered!"

He punches the wall and thankfully doesn't begin to bleed, "Why doesn't he remember me!"

"Why doesn't who remember you?"

Axel quickly straightens himself and looks into a pair of golden eyes, "Vanitas?"

"Yes I'm Vanitas and you're Axel. Now care to tell me why you are punching walls?" Vanitas' voice is dripping with his usual sarcastic tone and Axel can't help but glare slightly.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you. Why are you walking around town?"

"I was looking for you," Vanitas replies almost immediately which shocks Axel and leaves him confused. Finally Vanitas elaborates after five minutes of a confused Axel staring right at him.

"I needed to talk to you about...Xion."

Axel instantly perks up and a smirk spreads across his face, "What seems to be the problem, did you get into a fight with your crush?"

Vanitas blushes but holds most of it back as he glares at Axel, "I didn't get into a fight with Xion, and I don't have a crush on her."

"Sure. Then what did you want to talk about," Axel can't help but enjoy this.

"You said you were gay, thus I want you to stop getting so close to her."

Axel can't help but begin to laugh as Vanitas finishes his sentence in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?" Vanitas just stares at him harshly and eventually Axel stops laughing.

"If you are that concerned with her getting together with someone else just ask her out."

"I don't like her, and even if I did it isn't like she would like me back."

Axel has to try really hard to suppress his laughter, "I would bet you 10 sea-salt ice creams that she has the hots for you. The faster you ask her out the better."

"Ew, you like sea-salt ice cream?" Axel nods at Vanitas' random question.

"Roxas eats that stuff all the time, it is so nasty," Axel's eyes widen slightly.

"Roxas likes sea-salt?" Vanitas nods his head and turns to walk away.

"So anyway Axel, make sure you stay away from Xion."

"Just ask her out, trust me man the sooner the better!"

Vanitas doesn't reply as he walks away from the redhead who is rolling his eyes.

'Is Vanitas really that dense?' Axel chuckles to himself, but soon smiles sincerely as he begins to walk home.

'Roxas like sea-salt ice-cream...just like me.'

* * *

"No Dem, I am not working for your father. You know how much he hates me.

"But Ax you said you needed a job, so stop being so picky," Demyx retorts as him and Axel walk to the park like they usually do on a Saturday.

"I'm not being picky, I just don't want to get killed by your father."

Demyx crosses his arms and begins to pout.

"So redhead here needs a job huh?"

Axel turns around to see Vanitas smirking and walking up to them

"Hey Vanitas, and yeah I do, you know a place?"

"I do...and if you help me with something the job is yours."

"Hmm...depends on the favor..."

"Stop being so picky and say sure," Demyx chimes in.

"I'm not being picky just cautious, this is Vanitas after all."

Vanitas chuckles, "it isn't anything to difficult. I just need you to help me with some things."

Axel narrows his eyes slightly, "and what exactly is _things_?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Is this seriously how you're going to do it?" Axel asks with a slight chuckle.

"Will you shut up and light the candles already," Vanitas says with annoyance in his voice.

Vanitas had asked Axel to help him set up a romantic dinner at his house so he could ask Xion out, and after the laughter Axel had begun to help setting things up, giving a little advice along the way.

"Got it, got it," Axel said with a grin as he lit a match to light the yellow, Xion's favorite color, candles.

After Axel is done with the candles he and Vanitas step back to be proud of what they have done.

"I hope she likes it," Vanitas says with slight worry in his voice.

"Don't worry she'll love it."

"And how do you know that red?"

"Because it's from you," Axel states without looking at Vanitas and a small genuine smile on his face.

"Do you love someone?"

Axel was slightly surprised by the question but nodded his head, "Yeah, but he..."

Vanitas waited slightly but grew impatient, "he what?"

"...he doesn't remember me."

"Ah, so you love the best friend."

Axel looked confused but then remembered how he had told everyone about Roxas, of course not mentioning Roxas himself.

He nodded then turned to walk away and head home, "Yeah. Anyway I'll see you."

"Yeah, thanks red."

"Yeah...don't call me that, " Axel says as he leaves with Vanitas snickering in the background

* * *

I really hope Vani gets the girl, and I wonder what Red's new job will be!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Shiz! I'm so sorry this took so long, one of my Rise of the Guardians stories has taken up a lot of my brain power, and I started playing all the Kingdom Hearts games on the hardest difficulty. Excuses aside I will try my hardest to update according to my schedule so please forgive me!

I don't own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Namine."

Namine stared up at Axel and smiled, "No problem."

Axel looked from Namine back up to the shop's name, "XIII? What does that even mean?"

Namine shrugs, "I don't know, I've never asked."

"Welp may as well head in, right?"

Namine nods and the two walk in together, stopping at a counter containing a bunch of sweets.

"Are you gonna buy something or just stare at it all?"

Axel looks up to meet the gaze of a girl with green eyes and short blond hair, she had a sour look on her face.

"We're here to see Xemnas," Namine said sweetly.

The blond looked from Axel to Namine and smirked, "I didn't even see you there Nami, how you been?"

"Well, thank you Larxene and it is nice to see you as well Marluxia."

"Hm?" A man sitting next to Larxene moves slightly and lowers the gardening magazine he was reading, grinning when he sees Namine, "Hey cutey, haven't seen you in a while."

"School makes it difficult," Namine says with a slight shrug.

During these greetings Axel has just been standing awkwardly by Namine's side until finally Namine gestures to him and says again, "We are here to see Xemnas."

Marluxia and Larxene both look Axel up and down and Marluxia gives a whistle while Larxene asks, "What's the stud doing here?"

"He is here for the waiter job."

"So you're here to get interviewed?"

Axel faces Larxene and nods.

"Oh hun, I feel so bad for you."

Axel becomes confused and looks at Marluxia, "Um...I don't understand..."

Namine looks up at Axel, "Xemnas can be a little...extreme."

Marluxia gives an amused laugh, "A little?"

Axel looks at Namine, "Should I be worried?"

Before Namine can answer Larxene speaks up, "Xemnas isn't even here."

Everyone looks at her and Namine questions, "What do you mean?"

"He left a while ago."

Marluxia hums and taps his chin, "I don't remember that..."

Larxene smirks and flicks his forhead, "You were to busy reading your stupid magazine."

"So should I just come back another time?"

Namine hums, "You'll just have to talk to Saix."

Axel's eyes widen, "Saix?"

"Yeah, Saix is the other boss here," Larxene says with a bit of uninterests, "Why, you know him?"

"I do actually."

Everyone turns to him with wide eyed expressions and Axel feels slightly uncomfortable under their gazes.

"How do you know Saix?"

Axel looks down at Namine and grins, "He's my uncle."

"What are you doing here Axel?"

The group looks over to see Saix with his arms crossed, "Yo uncle!" Axel says happily as he walks over to the man and pats his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Axel?" Saix asks once again.

"Didn't you hear?" Namine questions as he walks closer to the two.

Saix directs his gaze from Axel to Namine, "Hear what?"

"Vani talked to Xemnas about giving Axel a job here. You guys need a new waiter, right?"

Saix sighed, "He didn't tell me such things," then he looked back to Axel, "Follow me."

Axel turns and waves to Namine as he follow Saix into the back rooms and kitchen.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"I'm introducing you to everyone, you may change your mind once you meet our...staff."

Axel was slightly confused as to why Saix looked annoyed when he said 'staff' but chose not to question it.

"Those two you just talked to were Marluxia and Larxene."

Axel hummed, "So I'm guessing pink was Mar and blond was Lar?"

Saix nodded as they stopped at what looked like a dish washing station, Axel had to look up, for once, to meet blue eyes.

"This is Lexaeus, our dishwasher, though sometimes he helps Xigbar with the parfaits and drinks. When a table is gone or done with dishes you bring them right to him."

Lexaeus gave a stiff nod of his head and then stuck out his hand, which Axel quickly shook.

"I'm Axel, is it cool if I call you Lex?"

Lex gave another stiff nod and then continued to wash off some dishes.

Saix led Axel away, "He is very silent," Axel nodded as they entered the kitchens.

"Oi," the three in the kitchen stopped working and looked at Saix, one had an eyepatch and black tied back hair with grey streaks in it. The other two on the other side of the kitchen scowled as Saix called for their attention, one had blonde hair tied back and green eyes and the other had black dreads tied back and violet eyes.

"The grinning weirdo with the eyepatch is Xigbar, the guy with the dreads is Xaldin, and the blond is Vexen. I already told you what Xigbar does, Xaldin and Vexen make all the pastries for the shop."

Axel nodded and grinned as he waved to the three, only Xigbar waved back.

"You finally decided to hire someone else? Bout time."

Saix shot a glare at Xigbar but made to effort to retort, instead he gestured to Axel, "This is Axel, help him if he needs it but don't spoil the boy, he's already spoiled enough."

Axel huffed slightly and crossed his arms, "I'm not spoiled, you should be kinder to your nephew."

Saix left the kitchen, "You should be less of a brat," Axel followed after him with more complaints.

"I had no idea Saix even had siblings let alone a nephew," Xigbar commented with a slightly widened eye, "That's weird."

When Saix and Axel emerged out of the back Axel still had a slight pout but it soon dissolved as he saw Namine sitting at one of the tables. He shot her a grin and a wave which she quickly shot back.

When Axel returned his attention to Saix the man was already across the room talking to a waiter with short blond hair, sparking blue eyes, a goatee, and a lot of piercings.

When Axel crossed the room the man waved at him, "Yo, I'm Luxord, I look forward to training you, Axel."

Axel waved back with a grin and Saix hummed lightly, "Such reminds me, where is young Roxas?"

Axel's eyes widen and he turns to look at Namine who just smiles and nods as if she was right there and heard the words herself.

Neither Luxord or Saix seem to be paying attention to Axel and so Luxord comments, "He went to the bathroom right when you came from the kitchen."

Saix accepted the knowledge with a nod, "Understood, we'll wait for him here, thank you, Luxord."

Luxord patted Saix's shoulder and muttered, "No problem," before he took off to resume his work.

A few moments later Roxas walked back out and Axel almost died, he looked adorable in the waiter uniforms, which consisted of a long white collared shirt with a black tie and black vest and black slacks with a long black apron.

Saix called out to him and reluctantly Roxas walked over to them, but refused to meet Axel's eyes.

Saix gestured to the blond, "This is-"

"Roxas, right, yeah I know, we eat lunch together at school," Axel commented with a grin much bigger than he had ever worn before, barely beating the one he wore when he first met the blond.

Saix was slightly annoyed that he had been cut off but chose to calm down and dispel that fact from his mind, "Yes well, you'll be working closely with him and Luxord, ask them when you need something. If they don't have the answer I'm always in the office past the kitchen. Understood?"

Axel briefly looked away from Roxas to nod his head, "When do I start?"

"How about next Saturday, it will give me plenty of time to get your uniform ready. You do have the same sizes from when I last saw you, correct?"

"Yup," Axel replied with a slight laugh, although the laugh was in relation to Roxas' slightly startled expression.

Saix nodded and then began to walk off, "Until then, Axel."

Axel gave a slight wave, "See ya, uncle," then he looked down at Roxas who was still a little surprised, Axel walked passed him and patted his shoulder, "See ya, Roxy."

When Axel quickly looked over his shoulder the blond was already walking away, he sighed quietly as he walked over to sit with Namine.

Namine's smile widened as Axel sat down, "Are you going to like this job?"

Axel gave a laugh, "Definitely, I feel like I owe Vani though."

Namine ate one of the strawberries from her parfait, "You got him and Xion together, you owe him nothing."

"So the plan worked?"

Namine grinned, "Like a charm."

Axel leaned back slightly with his hands behind his head, "Well everything just seems to be going swimmingly."


	5. Chapter 5

This is sooooooo late, and I'm sooooo sorry. But anyway, thankfully I got it up and hopefully you all enjoy it...?

I don't own KH but I hope you'll take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Reno smirked as he walked into his son's room and saw he was still sleeping peacefully, Saix had called him and told him Axel would be starting working at 7:00. It was now 6:00 and Reno thought it was the perfect time to end his son's pleasant dreams. He jumped onto top of him and started laughing loudly as his son started moving in confusion.

"Time to wake up Ax!"

"I hate you."

Reno laughed as he stood, his son glared harshly but sat up nonetheless, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Saix called, and I made breakfast!"

Axel snorted, "_You_ made breakfast? You can barely make toast."

Reno harshly ran his hand through his son's hair, "I can do it if I try!"

Axel swatted his hand away and stood, "You got Aerith to come over, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes he did," both red heads turn to see Aerith at the door smiling, Axel sends her a wave and Reno rubs the back of his head.

"I could make breakfast if I wanted to."

Axel snorts at the comment and Aerith holds back her chuckles, "Well, shall we eat? Zack is down there as well."

Axel nodded and pushed his father out of the room, "I'll be right down, thanks Aerith."

She nodded as she and Reno walked down the stairs leaving Axel alone. He quickly changed and rushed down to join the three.

"Hey, Zack, surprised to see you up this early."

The man looked up from his eggs and waffles to smile and wave, after swallowing some of his food he reached across the table and smacked Axel on the back, "Good job on getting a job!"

Axel winced slightly but grinned, "Thanks."

Axel and Reno cleaned everything up and Aerith and Zack departed to their house across the street.

As Reno put away the last dish he leaned on his son, "It's great having her across the street, always so kind."

Axel shrugged him off and rolled his eyes, "You just like having her cook your food."

"True, but so do you."

Axel couldn't argue with that so simply shoved his father lightly before he ran up the steps to his room, waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

Axel walked into the changing room with a nervous sigh, "I'm nervous..."

"...Don't be, it's really not that hard."

Axel jolted back as he saw Roxas closing his locker next to him, "W-When...?"

Roxas turned to face him, "And if something goes wrong me and Lux will back you up."

Axel grinned as he also closed his locker, "Thanks, Roxy."

"Don't call me that," Axel chuckled as the other left the room, soon following after him.

They prepped for an hour and finally opened at 8:00, Axel gave an annoyed sigh as he approached his first two customers.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"No no no, Axel, you're suppose to smile and ask what we want," Demyx replied with smile.

Zexion smiled slightly and then rested his head in his hand, "We are actually on a date, and I want a blueberry parfait."

Demyx blushed slightly at the mention of their date, "And I'll take piece of mango cheesecake and some hot chocolate."

Axel wrote it down on his pad and crossed his arms, "Shouldn't you guys be eating an actual breakfast?"

"We wanted something sweet," Demyx said as he leaned back in his chair.

Axel shrugged and began to walk away from the two, "I'll be right back."

As Axel waited for their orders Zexion and Demyx looked around the place and Zexion smiled as he saw Roxas waiting on another table.

"Roxas is here."

Demyx turned completely around, "Ah, your right, I wonder how things are going with them."

Zexion shrugged, "Who knows, knowing Axel there probably hasn't been any progress."

Demyx watched as Roxas also went to put in his order and the two exchanged a few words.

"I don't know Zexy, things seem to be going alright."

Zexion watched the exchange with slight shock, "I'm surprised they are talking to each other willingly."

"Is it really that weird?"

"Well since Roxas is afraid of his feelings for Axel, then yes, yes it is weird-"

"What's weird?"

Both looked up to see Axel with their orders on a small tray, balancing it easily on his right hand.

Zexion thanked him as he received his parfait, "Weird that you are doing so well at work."

Demyx chuckled as Axel placed his things and Axel simply waved off the comment as he held the tray loosely at his right side.

"Kind as always, Zex."

Zexion ate part of his parfait, "Of course."

Axel sent a quick glance over to Roxas and Zexion hummed lightly.

"How are things with him?"

Axel fell out of his daze and looked at Zexion's amused expression with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He means, are are you doing with Roxas?" Demyx repeated as he drank some water.

Axel shrugged, "Normal, I guess, he talks to me now, which is good."

Zexion nodded is head in agreement, "So, you are becoming friends?"

Axel hummed, "I guess, though right now we are only acquaintances."

"Well, things seems to be progressing at a quicker pace than I anticipated."

"Uh...did you seriously calculate our rate in which we would be friends?"

Zexion smirked and pointed his long spoon at Axel, "Of course, that is what I do."

"It's adorable, isn't it?" Demyx asked with a grin.

Axel shook his head, "Only you think that Dem."

"Well, calculating aside, from what I saw, things are going well," Demyx said as he ate the last bit of his cheesecake.

Axel nodded in agreement, "I think working here will be good."

"You're earning money and friend points, congratulations, Axel, things are going well for you."

"No need to sound so sarcastic, Zex," Axel replied with a short laugh, "but yeah, things are going well."

"Hopefully it stays like that," Demyx said happily.

The group nodded, maybe everything would work out nicely.

* * *

Axel stretched as he walked out of the cafe, it was 9:00 and he was tired. It wasn't as though the job was tiring, although the group of middle school girls that came in was exhausting, standing for more than 12 hours, there were breaks of course, was tiring.

He heard a sigh next to him and looked down to see Roxas stretching his arms up, Axel almost died over the blonde's cuteness.

After stretching Roxas looked up at him and then stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket and walked away.

Axel stared after him in confusion and then ran to catch up, "You wanna walk together?"

Roxas didn't look up at him but after a moment of hesitation he nodded, they lived in the same direction so there wasn't a way to say no.

Axel grinned as he walked next to the blonde, and then laughed slightly as snow began to fall from the late February sky.

He stopped walking an stuck his hands out, "It's snowing!"

Roxas stopped as well and turned to face him, a small smile on his face, "Do you like snow?"

"I do, I don't really like winter because it's so cold but snow is the one thing that makes it good. Do you?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "I do, though Fall is my favorite season Winter is a close second."

Axel nodded and walked forward to stand next to Roxas, "Fall is my favorite too, I love all the warm colors, and it's never too cold."

Roxas nodded and then continued to walk, Axel close behind.

After a few moments of silence Axel let out a frosty breathe, "Where did you move from?"

Roxas doesn't answer for a while, "...Radiant Garden."

Axel hummed, "I heard they have good schools."

Roxas nodded, "They do, compared to Radiant this school isn't even close to it's level."

"Then why did you move back?"

"My mom," Roxas stopped walking and after walking a few more paces Axel realized and stopped as well.

Roxas pointed to the house he had stopped in front of, "I'll see you."

Axel smiled and waved as the blonde walked through the gate, "Yeah, I'll see you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I dont' own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Axel was grinning like a fool as he walked with Zexion and Demyx to the lunch room.

"You're being creepy, Axel," Zexion stated coolly as he closed his book.

The red head whipped his head down the face the man, "Well sorry~, I'm just happy because me and Roxy have really been getting along."

"Every since your first day of work about two weeks ago, right?" Demyx questioned with a happy smile on his face.

Axel nodded as they walked into the cafeteria, since working Axel had become much closer to the blonde, you may even say they were friends now. Very close friends, maybe even best friends but Axel didn't want to push it.

As he sat down next to the blonde, Demyx on his left, he offered a greeting, which the boy returned after putting his chocolate milk down. He also turned to the rest of the table and gave a greeting, smirking as his eyes fell on Vanitas and Xion, who were sitting quite close to one another. Even for a couple they were pretty close, not even Sora sat that close to Riku and they had been dating much longer than the other two.

"What are your plans this Sunday, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion?" Namine asked with her usual soft tone.

"I have no plans as of yet," Zexion relied as he continued reading through his tome.

Demyx hummed and then rested his head on his hand, "I'm free as well."

Namine smiled and then turned to Axel, waiting for an answer, "I was just planning to sleep, why?"

Namine's smile turned into a grin and she gave Roxas a soft nudge, "Well, this Sunday is Roxas an my Birthday, would you like to come?"

Axel immediately perked up and looked down at the embarrassed blonde, "Why didn't you tell me, Roxy?"

"Please don't call me that," Roxas said with a sigh as he met Axel's gaze.

Axel muffled his laughter and then looked back to Namine, "We'll be there."

"I don't remember saying I would be participating, Axel," Zexion said lazily without looking up from his book.

Axel rolled his eyes, "You don't have anything to do anyway."

Zexion leaned back slightly and looked behind Demyx at Axel, who was meeting his gaze, "That is true but what if I don't want to go?"

Roxas leaned back to look passed Axel and Demyx, "Do you not want to go?"

Zexion turned from Axel to Roxas, "No, I would love to go."

Roxas smiled and then leaned back into a normal sitting position, Axel continued to look at Zexion a few more moments before sitting normal as well.

"God you're a pain in the ass," Axel muttered under his breathe but Zexion still heard.

"What was that, Axel?"

"Haha, nothing," Axel replied earning some chuckles from the others at the table, "What about you Dem?"

Demyx looked surprised that he was being remembered at all, he hummed lightly, "Yeah, I'll go," then he grinned and looked at both Roxas and Namine, "It sounds like fun!"

After that had been settled everyone began their own little conversations, Roxas talked with Axel, though sometimes Namine would chip in.

Though, sadly, the period eventually ended and Axel had to bid farewell to the adorable blonde.

As Axel sat in his class, Xion by his side, he began to think about this weekend; and then it hit him like a smack to the face.

"Oh no."

Xion turned to him with confusion after hearing his whisper, "What's up?"

Axel looked at her with worried eyes, "What should I get Roxas?"

"You mean for his birthday?"

Axel nodded and Xion snorted, "Roxas isn't that picky, just get him something."

"It's not that simple, Xion."

"And why isn't it that simple?"

Axel taps his pencil on his desk, "I can't just get Roxas anything, it has to be perfect."

Xion's eyes widened, "Oh my god! You like Roxas!"

"Xion, something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher questions from his desk.

Xion shakes her head with embarrassment and the teacher gives a huff before returning to his book.

"I can't believe it," Xion repeats her enthusiasm with a whisper.

Axel rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay, I like him, now moving on, what should I get him."

Xion ponders the thought, "Hey, do you have work today?"

Axel shakes his head and Xion grins, "Perfect, let's go shopping."

* * *

"So, as you can see, Xion and I are going shopping, would you guys like to join?"

Zexion closed his book and Demyx began to jump with Xion excitedly the two muttering about how Axel and the blonde are 'perfect for each other,' and 'meant to be.'

Zexion shrugs, "Why not, I must pick up their gifts as well."

After the two calm down Demyx nods, "I'll go look for something too."

Axel sighs tiredly, this trip might kill him, "Then let's go, Roxas has work tonight so they shouldn't be a chance of running into him."

The group nods and then takes off from the school toward the marketplace.

When they arrive it is thankfully not as busy as usual, though if they took too long the place would be flooded with teenagers.

"Where should we go first?" Xion questions as she and the others look around.

Zexion points to a old bookstore, "Shall we go there first?"

Axel looks down at the bookworm, "You're really getting them books?"

Zexion simply nods as he begins to take off, the others following close behind.

When they entered Zexion head straight to the fiction section and smiled as he found what he was looking for.

Demyx peered over his shoulder, "Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes, Roxas has quite the love of mysteries, though he has never been able to read Holmes," Zexion held the book close and then turned to Xion, "Do you know what books Namine likes to partake in?"

Xion hummed quietly and tapped her chin, "Her and Roxas have similar taste but she's more into Agatha Christie."

Zexion nodded and then scanned the aisle quickly moving downwards until he snatched a book.

"Find one?" Axel questioned.

"Zexion smirked, "Yes, for Roxas we have four Holmes novels and some short stories, for Namine we have 15 Christie shorts and four detective novels."

"Those are some pretty big books," Axel said with a slight interest.

"Yes, well, it should take them quite a while to complete them."

"Do you have enough money?" Demyx asked with worry.

Zexion looked over the books pricing and nodded, "They are not that expensive."

"Well, you pay and then meet us outside," Xion said as her and Axel began to walk out of the store.

When Demyx and Zexion exited the store Xion and Axel were already looking for where to go next.

Demyx began to look as well and his face brightened as he saw a snow globe store, "Let's go there!"

Axel raised one eyebrow and Xion began to chuckle, however, Zexion just started to walk with Demyx to the store, eventually the two shrugged and followed.

"Are you really going to get them snow-globes?"

Demyx stuck his tongue out at Axel, "Problem with that?"

Axel put up his hands with a smile, "Nope."

Demyx grinned and excitedly began to look through the store, pausing as a pair of globes caught his eyes.

One had a white spiral staircase from bottom to top and the snow was black, the other was another staircase but black and going up to down, the snow was white.

"Woah, those are cool," Xion commented as she looked at the globes.

Demyx nodded and grabbed the globes, "I'm getting them."

"Very nice choice."

The group nodded in agreement with Zexion as Demyx walked to the register.

"Now, all that's left is Axel," Xion commented with a smirk.

Axel crossed his arms, "I'll be outside," when the group, except Demyx, nodded Axel walked out of the store and looked at the other shop, his gaze fell upon an accessory store.

"See one?"

Axel jumped slightly as Xion called from behind him, "Yeah, I'm thinking the accessory store."

Xion smiled but said nothing, Zexion, however, couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Not even dating yet you're already getting him jewelry."

Axel rolled his eyes as the group snickered, "Haha, let's just go."

When they reached the store Axel stayed away from the dream catchers and instead went to the necklaces and earrings.

He spots a set of white, five petal, flower earrings, "Hey, Xi, does Namine where earrings?"

Xion looks at the earrings, "You're getting those for Nami?"

Axel looks up from the pair, "Should I not?"

Xion shakes her head, "No, Nami loves earrings, though she usually doesn't wear any to school."

Axel nods and grabs the earrings, humming in thought as he looks over the necklaces, nothing catching his eye.

"How about this?" Demyx questions, gesturing for the others to come and look.

When Axel looks down he sees a necklace that has a large crown on it, he ponders and his eyes drift slightly to the side.

"No, this one," Axel states as he points to the necklace next to the crown one, this one has a large X.

The group looks it over and Zexion tilts his head slightly, "Will Roxas like it?"

Axel grabs the necklace, "I'm not sure, but I have a good feeling."

Xion smacks him on the back rather roughly, "Then go pay!"

Axel winces as he walks and pays for the two items, thankfully they don't destroy his wallet.

As they leave the store Axel takes out his phone and checks the time, "I should get going, Aerith is cooking tonight."

Demyx and Zexion nod but Xion looks confused, "Aerith?"

"Yeah, she's our neighbor. Do you wanna come?"

Xion is surprised by the random invitation, "Can I?"

Axel simply shrugs, "Sure, I'll call and ask her to make a little more."

Xion grins brightly and then turns to Demyx and Zexion, "Are you two coming?"

"No, Demyx and I have plans to eat at my house."

The blonde nods, "Yeah, so we'll see you guys Sunday."

The two walk off and Axel looks down at Xion, "Is that a yes?"

Xion nods with enthusiasm and Axel makes the call.

The two begin to walk to his house, Axel still talking and explaining to Aerith who Xion is. When he finally hangs up Xion is chuckling next to him.

"Shouldn't you call your family?"

Xion's grin disappears, "No, that's okay."

Axel is curious but chooses not to pry, he stops at his house, "Here we are."

Xion nods and the two walk in.

"Yo, son! Welcome back!"

Axel sighs as he tries to push his father off of him, "Can you not crush me?"

Reno snickers as he lets go of his son and pets his head, then he looks passed him at the amused Xion, "You must be Ax's friend."

"Ah, yes, I'm Xion. Thank you for having me."

Reno chuckles, "Don't mention it," he turns back to Axel, "Aerith's all done."

Axel nods and takes Xion's bag, placing it next to the door, he then leads her into the kitchen and they sit next to each other, across from Aerith and Zack, with Reno at the head of the table.

"It is nice to meet you," Aerith says kindly.

"I'm surprised Ax," Zack states earning a confused look, "I'm surprised a girl is willingly hanging out with you. Sure you didn't kidnap her?"

Axel rolls his eyes and Xion chuckles next to him, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Xion."

"I'm Aerith, and this is my husband, Zack, you don't have to listen to him."

Zack quickly turns from Axel to Aerith, "Hey-"

"Shall we eat," Aerith comments, cutting off her husband.

After the enjoyable meal Axel decided to walk Xion home, though she told him multiple times she was fine.

"Thank you for inviting me Axel," Xion commented as they walked.

"Don't mention it."

Xion stopped in front of an apartment complex, "I'll see you."

Axel looked from the complex to Xion, "Ah, and you can eat with us whenever."

Xion smiled warmly, "Thank you, I'll remember that."

Axel nodded, "Thanks by the way, for today."

Xion's smile widened, "Don't mention it, it was fun."

Axel nodded and began to walk away, "See you Sunday."

He didn't turn as Xion called out, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it seems as though I unexpectedly took a break for the whole month. I was actually pretty busy, what, with summer projects and band camp. I should be posting much more regularly now and I hope you all continue to read.

Now then, I don't own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride...

* * *

Axel was awoken by a body, a very heavy one at that, landing on top of him, he screamed, though in repeating this tale he will deny such a thing.

He could hear the laughter of his father and he pushed the man off of him.

"What the fuck, pops?!"

Reno only laughed as his son sat up and glared daggers at him, if looks could kill...

"I came to wake you, Aerith made breakfast."

Axel groaned and held his stomach, "Why don't you just have them move in?"

Reno replied to his son's sarcasm with a laugh, "Hurry and get up before everything is cold."

Axel waved his hand and thankfully his father walked from the room, "I seriously wanna kill that man," despite his want to go back to sleep he gets up and tiredly enters the kitchen.

"I see you've finally graced us with your presence," Zack commented with a grin, though he winced as Aerith jabbed his side.

"How are you, Axel?" Aerith asked sweetly, though everyone knew she could be quite scary.

"I'm fine, tired, and want to murder _him_," Axel sits down as he gestures to his father.

"I haven't done a thing," Reno replies innocently and Axel glares causing Zack to laugh and Aerith to roll her eyes.

After the usual loud breakfast, that was delicious thanks to Aerith, Axel returned to his room to mull over something extremely important.

He stared intently at the rolls on his floor, tapping his chin, "I just don't know what to do."

He had the twins' gifts next to him still unwrapped and the party was now an hour away, "Ahhh!" he cried as he furiously scratched his head.

"This shouldn't be so difficult!"

He looked at the five rolls, noting two had the same design but were different colours he picked them up and hummed.

One was a white with blue and purple swirls on it while the other was black with red and green ones.

He set the white one down deciding it was perfect for Namine's gift, then he examined the other again, "Isn't this too girly? I know he's adorable but I don't wanna upset him..."

After a few more moments he finally set the roll down, "Fuck it, I'll just tell him these are the only rolls I own if I have too."

He pushed the other boring rolls away and began to wrap the presents, not putting on a tag because the size and paper was different for the two.

As he stood and stretched he peered at his clock, the party was in about ten minutes, he grabbed his things, shoved the presents in his jacket pockets, and rushed out the door with a goodbye to his father.

As he walked down the street he yawned even though it was only about 4:00, picking wrapping paper was very tiring...apparently.

He rounded the corner and saw Demyx and Zexion a little ways ahead, "Oi!"

The two stopped and watched as Axel hurried up to them with a grin, "Are you excited?"

Zexion simply shrugged but Demyx began to bounce up and down, "Ah, I hope we play lots of games!"

"I believe Axel is excited for a different reason, Demyx," Zexion put in, calming the blonde down.

Demyx seemed to ponder for a moment and then realization hit him, "You're excited to see Roxas."

Axel laughed lightly and nodded his head, the three took off on the way to the party.

"Though I'm surprised they are still having Birthday parties. I don't see many seventeen year olds doing such."

Axel froze on the street corner, concerning Demyx and getting a raised brow from Zexion.

"You did know the Roxas and Namine were turning seventeen...correct?"

After getting over the initial shock Axel slowly shook his head, "You mean...he's older than me?"

Demyx chuckled and Zexion nodded coolly, "Yes, both mentally and chronologically. Why does such matter, Demyx is older than you as well."

"Well Demyx I don't mind, but Roxas is tiny and adorable he can't be older than me!"

Zexion and Demyx both looked behind the red head and Axel felt as though he was getting glared at. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw an annoyed and angry blonde.

"O-Oh he-hey-"

Roxas quickly got rid of his glare and smiled at Zexion and Demyx, "Hey guys," he said approaching the two, "I was going for a walk before the party, wanna walk together?"

Axel slowly reached his hand out, trying to tap the blonde's shoulder but Roxas moved to the side and continued to ignore the red head.

Zexion eyed Axel for a minute before smirking and nodding in reply to Roxas' question.

Demyx looked between Axel and Roxas with concern and worry but after being stared at by all three he mouthed a quick 'sorry' before heading off with Roxas and Zexion.

Axel watched as the three walked away his arms hanging limply at his sides, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Yo, Red," he turned and saw Vanitas and Xion standing behind him, holding hands.

Xion noticed Axel's sagging posture and depressed face, "Is everything okay?"

Axel sighed and stood a little straighter, "Roxas is ignoring me."

Xion looked surprised while Vanitas tried to hold back his laughter, Xion smacked him slightly before addressing Axel, "What happened?"

"I said he was tiny and adorable...and he heard me."

Xion and Vanitas both winced, pitying the red head, Vanitas reached out to pat his shoulder, "Hang in there, red."

"Yeah, I'm sure Roxas will forget it once the party starts."

Axel let out and sigh and nodded, though he wasn't quite so sure, the blonde hated being reminded of his cuteness and his height.

When the trio entered the house everyone else was already present.

"I'm home," Vanitas said lazily as he took off his shoes, Xion did the same and followed after him into the large living room.

Axel looked around and noted all of the shoes, figuring they must not wear them in the house, he bent over and began to unlace his black hiking boots. He could feel all of their eyes on him as he, as quickly as possible, took off his shoes.

After he stood back up he gave a sheepish smile and waved to everyone, though there was a girl he didn't know, "Hey, guys."

Those he hadn't seen minutes prior waved back and the redheaded girl whispered to Sora, who was not sitting beside or even close to Riku. Surprisingly Riku was on the other side of the living room sitting with Namine, Zexion, and Roxas.

Axel stepped into the room and saw Demyx sitting by Xion and Vanitas, he walked and sat with the three.

"I'm surprised you're not sitting with Zex," Axel said as he sat next to the blonde.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I felt bad about leaving you back there. Sorry, Ax."

Axel gave his shoulder a pat, "Don't worry about it."

"So it appears as though you're still getting some glares, Axel," Xion reported from the other side of him.

Axel looked to the blonde, their eyes meeting for a second before Roxas turned his gaze to his sister, he leaned back against the amber coloured walls.

"Oh, Xion. Namine had told me you had moved but I didn't really believe it."

Axel shifted his gaze and watched as Xion awkwardly stood, she walked over to a thin woman with long black hair and blue eyes. The woman embraced Xion, who hesitantly hugged back.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Strife," Xion commented as soon as they broke apart.

The woman chuckled slightly, "How many times have I told you to call me Ella, Xion."

Xion laughed sheepishly, "Ah, sorry, Mrs. St-Ella."

Ella Strife smiled and pet the girl's head, afterwards she turned her attention to Roxas and Namine, "Would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

Namine and Roxas both nodded at the same time, Namine gestured to Riku, who was next to her, "Well you've already met Riku," Axel watched as the woman's jaw clenched. Then Namine pointed to the redhead who was next to Sora, "and Kairi."

The woman's posture seemed to relax as she saw Kairi and Sora sitting together and Riku no where near, Axel ignored the bad feeling tapping at the back of his mind.

Namine then gestured to Zexion, "This is Zexion," and she finished her introduction by pointing to Axel and Demyx, "and Axel and Demyx, we share lunch with them."

Zexion gave a slight nod of the head while Demyx waved happily, Axel looked at the smiling woman seriously for a moment before he put on his usual grin and waved.

The woman looked pleased, "Well, I'll just get out of your way. Call if you need anything."

All of the siblings nodded and Vanitas yawned, "Yeah, bye mom."

They watched in silence as the woman left the house, all the siblings seemed to let out a group sigh after the door had finally closed.

Riku got up and walked to sit next to Sora, leaning on the brown-haired boy, who smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Is anyone hungry?" Namine asked casually while, breaking the silence.

Most of the group nodded their heads, but Zexion hummed, "I don't wish to pry but where is your father?"

Roxas leaned against the sofa, "On business, he said he would be back by today."

Sora grinned happily, "He should come home later."

Namine stood from the group and walked to the kitchen by herself, leaving the group to continue to talk amongst themselves. When she returned and sat next to her twin she smiled.

"I've ordered pizza, plain. I hope you all don't mind."

No one seemed to object and Axel slouched against Demyx, "Your last name is Strife?"

All of the siblings turned to him and nodded, "Why do you ask, Red?"

Axel looked at Vanitas and hummed, "Just sounds familiar..." another silence seemed to ensue and Axel laughed nervously, "Let's play a game, shall we?"

The group instantly broke into chatter about what to do, though some like Zexion and Roxas didn't have a preference.

Kairi clapped loudly, ceasing all the conversations, "I say Truth or Dare!"

Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas' face twitch slightly and Riku gave a loud sigh, "It's only like four, Kairi."

Kairi's grin never faltered, "And?"

"Let's wait until later," Namine said, keeping the peace.

"How about we don't play at all," Roxas said bitterly.

"Don't be like that Rox, it'll be fun," Kairi replied with enthusiasm.

"So, what should we play now?" Demyx questioned excitedly.

Xion hummed and tapped her chin, "We could play outside?"

"It's February, idiot," Vanitas said as he flicked her forehead.

Xion pouted slightly, "Well, what's your idea?"

Vanitas grinned, "A tournament."

Everyone shot him a confused look, though Roxas seemed to have the same grin on his face, "Now that sounds perfect."

* * *

I really such at parties so if anyone has any ideas of what they should play please feel free to leave a review. I do have an idea for the tournament but nothing is yet set in stone...

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever!


End file.
